Who Does My Heart Desire?
by Princess Rosette
Summary: Over the years that they've been together, Charlotte has fallen in love with a certain boy. The problem? She loves 2 of them, Ace and Sabo, and doesn't know which one to choose! She's torn between Ace, the one who she's known the longest but is also a hot-head at the time, or Sabo, the one that was always a gentlemen to her and still is. Who should she choose? You decide!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

I call this story 'Who Does My Heart Desire?' It's about Charlotte being in love with a certain boy but the thing is she likes 2 of them! Which one should she choose, Ace or Sabo? YOU decide! :D

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Ace + Sabo: 10 Years Old Charlotte: 9 Years Old (Turns 10)**

 **December 19th**

"Hey Ace, look at what Sabo-kun gave me!" Charlotte said with joy, she pointed at the white flower in her hair "Pretty right?" She asked with a smile which would give all the boys a heart attack

"Yeah Ace, doesn't she look cute?" Sabo asked with a smirk "Today is her birthday, so I gave her some flowers. I figured she'd look cuter with one in her hair, don't you think?"

* _Damn it he's right, she's really cute it's unbearable!_ * Ace thought

"By the way, did you give her anything?" Sabo asked curiously

"M-Me? I-I didn't really g-g-give her anythi-"

"Oooh! I also got something from Ace!" Charlotte interrupted, Ace froze in fear "So Ace asked me if I wanted a candy, but unexpectedly he-"

Ace covered Charlotte's mouth in order to stop her from saying any further information

"Hey Ace..." There was a dark atmosphere around Sabo, it was evil and dangerous "Let's hear those details, no?" He asked, jealousy was in the tone of his voice

"N-No, n-n-nothing happened honestly..." Ace lied

"Nng! Nng!" Charlotte tried to say but her words were muffled under Ace's hand, she was also struggling to breathe

"Lottie can't breathe you know?"

"Crap!" Ace said as he let go of Charlotte. Within that one second, she regained a bit of oxygen and ran over to Sabo and hugged him

"Sabo-kun! Ace-sama is being a meany!" The 10 year old brunette whined in a girly way

"There there, you couldn't breathe could you? Don't worry, I'll protect you from the horrible meany"

"Shut up Sabo!" Ace yelled in embarrassment

"Now, would you mind telling me what happened with that candy?"

"Of course! You see..."

 **Several Hours Ago**

Charlotte was practising on her ice and water powers on a nearby pond "Sweet! I'm starting to get the hang of this now! If I keep this up, It'll be perfect" She was too busy focusing on the magic, she didn't hear Ace come up to her from behind

"Hey Charlotte, do you want a candy?" He asked, her eyes shot wide open with excitement

"Ooh, yes please! Is it strawberry flavoured? I love strawberries-" Before she could finish asking the question, Ace's lips were pressed against hers. Charlotte's eyes were full of many emotions, but they were mostly full of both shock and elation. When Ace felt the ball roll off his tongue and into Charlotte's mouth, he pulled back and they looked at each other. Charlotte had a small blush across her face whilst Aces was as red as a tomato

"I know that today is your birthday, so this is my birthday present to you. Happy birthday Lottie"

 **Present Time**

"And yeah, that pretty much sums everything up- umph!" Sabo interrupted Charlotte by pulling her in close to his chest

* _Ace, you little...! Laying your hands on Lottie where I can't see you_ * He glared at Ace which sent a shiver down Ace's spine. Charlotte wrapped her arms around Sabo and hugged him back tightly, she then started giggling

"Thanks for celebrating my birthday you guys, I'm really happy!" She gave them both a big grin and said something which made both their hearts pound "I love you both soooooo much!"

The two held their chests and could feel their hearts beating against it * _Geez, she's really just too cute! Next year I'll give her the best celebration ever! Charlotte~*_ The two love-struck boys thought

* * *

 **~TBC~**

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!

Very short beginning but there will be longer chapters to come, that is if y'all want more

If you do, leave a review and also let me know what you thought of this story. I'd appreciate the feedback :D

I also made this story on my WattPad profile, if you want to see it check it out. My name is CharleneRosette

Later!


	2. Chapter 2

**31 Views, 1 Review, 1 Favourite, 4 Followers (So Far So Good, Thx Guys!)**

 **This chapter is AcexOC**

* * *

"One-sama look, I got it!" Amelia said as she revealed her flower crown to her sister

"See Mills? Told ya you could do it, you just needed a little encouragement!" Charlotte said

"Yeah, you're always right Charlotte-one-sama!"

"My flower crown keeps getting ruined..." Luffy said in disappointment

"Let me have a look" Charlotte took the crown and looked at it "Ah I see your problem, your not connecting the steams together. Here, let me show you" She began re-attaching the flowers together, within a few minutes she got them all finished "Here, there's one left. You finish it off"

"Okay!" Luffy concentrated hard on it and finally got the last steam through

"What a little girl..." Ace complained

"What's the matter Ace? Jealous of our little brother getting all of Charlotte's attention?" Sabo asked

"N-No!" Ace stuttered "I'm just saying, he should be acting like a man but instead he's acting a girl making girly flower crowns-"

"Look I did it!"

"Good job Luffy!" Charlotte replied and hugged her little brother

"Here!" Luffy lay the crown on Charlotte's head

"What's this for?"

"I was making it for you"

"Aww Luffy!" Charlotte lifted Luffy and hugged him within the air "You're so sweet and cute!"

The two 10 year-olds blushed a scarlet red and felt their hearts pound in jealousy as they saw their little brother being swung around by the girl they both liked

"T-That little..." They were both too infuriated to end the sentence

"Who does he think he is? Acting all innocent just to get more of Lottie's attention..." Ace mumbled

"What was that Ace? Did I hear you say something about Lottie?" Sabo said after eavesdropping on Ace's mumbled words

"N-Nothing, I didn't say anything"

Sabo chuckled "Now that's a lie everyone will not believe"

Ace narrowed his eyes at Sabo in annoyance "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means you're too scared to be honest about your true feelings towards her"

"F-Feelings?! What feelings?! I-I don't feel any 'sparks' for her"

Sabo smirked "Are you sure about that? You're stuttering quite a lot right now and you're blushing"

"Y-You're one to talk! You're blushing too, don't act like I'm the only one that has got a crush!"

"At least I'm brave enough to admit it"

Ace growled under his breath "I fricking hate you sometimes..." He folded his arms and turned his head away from Sabo

"Sabo-kun, is Ace being grumpy again?" Charlotte, who just popped out of no where, said

"Oh hey Lotte. Yeah, Ace is being a real grumpy kid"

"Why?"

Sabo and Charlotte looked at Ace, who was glaring back at them "Dunno, it was along the lines of 'not being honest with his feelings'"

Charlotte looked confused "Feelings? Does he like someone?" She asked with her head tilted

"You could say that"

Ace was suddenly on fire! * _Sabo, I'm gonna kill you...!_ *

"Ace-kun, what's the matter?" Charlotte asked as she stood behind him

"N-Nothing, it's nothing" He lied

The little brunette pouted and folded her arms "Come on! Whatever's bother you, you can tell me. I'm all ears"

Ace shook his head "I told you, it's nothing!" He yelled and took off into the woods

"Ace, wait!" Charlotte yelled after him, Ace was far from arms reach and decided to let him go "Did I say something to upset him?"

"No, I think he just needs space"

"I hope he comes back soon" Charlotte said with a worried tone in her voice

"He will" * _Hopefully..._ *

* * *

Ace ran as far from home to get away from the person he could never be honest with. He stopped running and caught his breathe at a nearby tree * _What's the matter with me? Why do I always act dishonest when I'm with her? I should just behave normally like I do with Luffy and Sabo, but... I can't. I don't feel the same thing with her like I do with the other two, it's something much more greater than that_ * Ace sat down by the tree and refused to return back home, he just sat there for hours until dark came along. Then, when it was fully quiet and all you could hear was crickets, he heard a twig break. He stood up and was prepared to face whatever was coming at him, but he was worried for nothing as it was just Charlotte

"There you are! Where have you been?!" She asked

"Why do you care?" He said rudely

"Well excuse me for coming all the way out here to find you cause I was worried-" She covered her mouth as she realized she said too much

"What did you just say?" Ace's eyes locked onto the little brunette, he sensed she was feeling embarrassed from what she said. He wanted her to repeat those exact words to him over and over again until the very end

"N-N-Nothing, f-forget I said a-anything!" She stuttered whilst shaking her head and blushing a deep scarlet red

Ace began walking closer to her "Why are you blushing and stuttering?" He asked

"I-I'm not" She answered incorrectly

"Why are you shaking?"

"I'm not!" She said more aggressively. She also removed her hands from her mouth and moved them down to her chest where she gripped it tightly, feeling her little heart beating against her ribs

"Why do you always lie?"

"I don't!" At the moment, a lot of thoughts were racing through her mind and one of them was giving up and telling Ace the truth "I-I... It's because of you!" She yelled

"Me?"

She nodded frantically "I can't explain it, but I asked Makino about it and she told me what to do"

"Okay, what was it?"

Charlotte gulped. Her hands reached out for Ace's and held them, Ace could feel his face getting hotter and hotter and was enjoying the feel of Charlotte's tiny hands on his. He knew what Charlotte was trying to do but decided to let her go further to see exactly what she asked Makino for "M-Makino said this is how you show someone you like them" She said innocently

Next, she hugged (Squeezed) Aces chest. He could feel his ribs breaking little by little and could hardly breathe "This is how you show someone that you really really like them"

"G-Ghh! Remind me n-never to call you a 'weak girly brunette' again" Ace admitted. Charlotte stopped hugging him and let go, Ace regained the air he lost from the rib-breaking death hug "Anything else?"

"Yep"

Ace closed his eyes in fear for another dangerous attack, but instead received warm lips on his. To his disappointment, it only lasted a few seconds before she pulled away. He wished it lasted a whole century "W-Which one was t-that?"

"It was to show..." She looked up at Ace with sweet, glistening eyes and smiled "That you love someone, which was what you did with me other day. Right?"

Once again, Ace was speechless by this girl. The fact that he already kissed her once was enough, but now he had to explain to her everything! "Y-Yeah, b-but I knew what I was d-doing"

"You think I don't know what it meant?" She suddenly answered back. Ace gave Charlotte a shocked stare, how did she already know this stu- * _Oh, wait, Makino must have explained it to her_ * He thought. The two stayed in an awkward silence for quite some time until Charlotte cracked under the pressure and finally spoke

"W-Well come on, I'm freezing out here and the others might worry!" She said as she began to head back home. Ace smiled and followed the younger girl back home. Not only was he quite happy about what happened that night, but also he was the one that kissed Charlotte first and not Sabo. A cheeky grin grew onto his face as his head was in the clouds, if he had been paying attention he would have seen Charlotte staring at him weirdly. She had dealt with enough that day so she just let Ace be the not understandable boy that he was

* * *

 **~TBC~**

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!

If y'all have any suggestions for what should happen in a chapter, let me know and I'll write it out :D

Later!


	3. Chapter 3

**109 Views, 2 Reviews, 2 Favourites, 6 Followers**

 **SaboxOC for this chapter**

* * *

A few weeks past and several events happened. It was the start of a new year, Ace had turned 11 and it was the beginning of February. The negative thing to start the second month of a new year was when the 4 troublemakers were out eating and didn't pay for their meal and ran away, Charlotte heard two girls screaming for help as they were getting robbed. When she saved them, she also got arrested and was sentenced to prison for 2 years! Knowing she wasn't going to be there for 2 years, she decided to break out within two weeks with the help of her new friends. Niwa Amaterasu and Nebula Emerald. They split up the next day and Charlotte returned to her 3 guy friends looking very different than when they last saw her

"How are you guys not worried? She's been gone for two whole weeks!" Amelia, Charlotte's younger sister, shrieked

"We've been searching that whole time as well but we can't find her" Sabo explained

"Well she couldn't have gone back to our home, she hates it there"

"Well then she must be hiding somewhere in the woods" Luffy wondered

"But why would she hide from us if-"

* **KNOCK KNOCK** * Somebody outside knocked on the wall made of wood "Hello?" The voice on the other side said

"Who's there?" Ace said

"The one you've been trying to look for" That one sentence had everyone's mind thinking the same name. The person stepped inside the house wearing a long cloak that covered their entire body. They shut the door and just stood there. They removed the cloak and revealed themselves. Everyone was stunned for words, it was both good yet bad

"L-L-Lottie?" Amelia stuttered "W-What happened to you...?"

Her older sister was no longer the pig tailed brunette angel-looking girl, but rather the purple haired ponytail tomboy who you would be afraid of the moment you looked at her. Her eyes were no longer hazel but were now purple too. She had purple boots that came up to her ankles, blue skinny jeans, brown open jacket and a plain white shirt

"Don't like it?" She said with worry "I-I know it's all so sudden, but I had to change it. I was fed up with the way I looked before-"

"You look so cool and dangerous!" Amelia interrupted

"Yeah yeah, I know you hate the new me but- wait, what?! You like this new me?" Charlotte got confused for a split second

"I agree with your sister" Sabo said "Although, you were cute before this" He admitted

"I-I was?" Charlotte said with a small blush on her face

Ace, on the other hand, was still staring at Charlotte. Trouble was, nobody (not even Ace himself) could tell if he was staring at her in shock, amazement or whatever else there was to stare in

"Ace? What's the matter?" Luffy asked. Ace shook himself back into reality

"N-Nothing, I'm just surprised to see Lottie back"

"Aww, you worried I wasn't gonna come back Ace-sama?" She said flirtatiously and winked

"N-No way!" He said. He looked away from Charlotte to avoid her seeing his blush and folded his arms "I-It's just Luffy and Amelia were always crying about missing you and always asked when you would come back"

Charlotte giggled and smiled at Ace, seeing through his obvious little lie. She pretended to believe it just to please him

Later that day, some time in the afternoon, Charlotte decided to take Sabo into town as she needed something very important and she figured if she took Ace then it would only cause attention and in a bad way...

"Flowers?" Sabo questioned

"Yeah"

"Couldn't you just get some in the forest like you always do?"

"Well, this is for a special occasion actually. Plus, the ones in the forest just don't feel special enough"

"Who are you getting them for?"

"My mother" Charlotte's every day happy smile suddenly turned into her gloomy depressing frown "I started doing extra chores in the house because I wanted to buy her some flowers for today" She looked up at the sky but then put a hand over her eyes

Sabo placed a hand on her shoulders "What's the matter?"

She took a deep breathe and began to sob "On this day 7 years ago, my dad nearly killed her and she's been in the hospital since then" Some water flowed out her eyes, she removed her hand and what was revealed to Sabo was her crying "I was so s-scared -sniff- I thought I was going to l-lose her that day" She said as she wiped away her tears "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to cry"

"It's okay, don't be afraid of crying in front of others, it's better than suffering alone"

She sniffed again and stopped crying, she looked at Sabo with glistening and innocent eyes "Thanks..." She smiled sweetly "You're such a nice guy!"

Sabo blushed slightly, but still managed to keep his cool "Come on then, we better get them before sun down"

Charlotte nodded and had a look around to find the nearest flower shop "Ooh, over there! Those ones look nice!" She squealed as she pointed at the red and white tulips sitting by the window frame of the shop. Charlotte grabbed Sabo's wrist and dragged him to the store

After a few minutes of minutes of waiting, she finally got her flowers and the two headed to the hospital. The nurses guided the children to the room where the girl's mother was. The moment she opened the door for them, Charlotte ran straight into the room

"Mummy!" Charlotte cheered as she ran to her mother and hugged her

"Hi sweetheart, nice to see you again. At least this time it wasn't a shock"

The last time Charlotte visited was when she escaped from prison. She thought it would be best if her mother knew what happened, luckily she was cool and okay with it

"Look mummy, I brought you something special" She revealed the flowers that were behind her

"These are lovely" She kissed her daughter's forehead "Thank you dear"

Sabo leaned against the banister of the door, watching Charlotte smile like never before * _I've never seen her this happy before, she must really love her mother. I wonder what it's like to have parents like hers_ * Sabo thought as some flashbacks went off in his head

"I see you brought a friend with you" Her mother said, which snapped Sabo back to reality

Charlotte looked over at him and grabbed him by the arm, she took him over to her mother

"Uh-huh, this is Sabo"

The name seemed to ring a bell for the mother "Sabo? The same Sabo from the noble family?"

"U-Um, yes?" Sabo stuttered

"I heard that your parents were looking for you. Shouldn't you go back to them? They must be worried right now-"

"No way! I hate it back there, I can never go back and live that life ever again!" He said bluntly. The two stared at the young boy in shock

"Why not, may I ask?"

"I'm not wanted there, I never was"

"Sabo-kun..."

"Well, it isn't my business to mess around with but, you may do as you please" She said understandingly

A question came along in Sabo's mind "Quick question, how do you know about this? Do you have any connection with the royal family?"

Charlotte's eyes locked onto Sabo with fear. She grabbed his arm with all her strength "We must be going now mother, I'll see you again sometime next week. Goodbye!" With that, she got herself and Sabo out of the hospital and far from her mother as possible

Sabo stopped her from going any further "What was that?"

She looked over her shoulders and started to get her 'acting skills' ready "What was what?"

"Why did you drag me out of there before I asked her my question?"

"Cause there was no reason for you to be asking something which was very personal!" She said aggressively

Sabo folded his arms and looked at Charlotte concerned "What are you hiding? Tell me!"

She looked away in shame "Some things are best left unknown and trust me..." She looked back "There are a lot of things you Ace and Luffy don't know about me and you should never hear about them ever in your life" She walked off and began heading back to the forest, leaving Sabo standing there in the town thinking 'what did she mean by that?'. When he stopped daydreaming, he caught up with her and walked back home together. However, they both stayed silent the entire way home

* * *

 **~TBC~**

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed :D

Not much to say but, leave a review and tell me what you thought or what you want me to add in the story

Later!


	4. Chapter 4

**183 Views, 3 Reviews, 6 Favourites, 9 Followers**

 **AcexOC**

* * *

 **Many Years Later**

 **Ace + Sabo:16 Years Old Charlotte: 15 Years Old**

Things were really heating up between these three. The freckled raven-haired would get jealous if the blonde one was always around Charlotte for too long, whereas the blonde would just remain calm and say nothing at all. The teenage girl still had no idea which one she was interested in more. Ace, the freckled male which she saw as the bad boy type and would die fighting for her, or Sabo, the one she would go to whenever she was hurt by someone or had personal issues

"And what makes you think she's more into you?" Ace asked

"She comes to me whenever there is a problem" Sabo replied

"So? She comes to me too"

"Yeah but not when someone has hurt her real badly"

"S-She's never severely injured"

Sabo chuckled with annoyance at Ace's comment "Of course she's not, cause you never see her when she's in pain, she's afraid you'll end up killing the ones who hurt her, why do you think she comes to you for the little problems?" Sabo pointed out

"I-..." Ace was speechless, he had no idea Charlotte was secretly hiding her pained side from him. He didn't want to seem the aggressive type to her, he was just over protective of her and wanted her safe "I had no idea she felt that way..."

Sabo gently shook his head and headed for the door to leave the room"You might think you know everything about her, but believe me" Sabo turned his head back at Ace, along that followed a glare "You wouldn't believe half of the stuff she went through in her life" Were his final words before exiting the room and leaving Ace standing in his place, his eyes shaking, his mind filling up with several different thoughts, to think the girl he cared for so much was hiding her worst side from him. Was she afraid of telling him? Did she not trust him enough? Or was it that... she didn't love him and she chooses Sabo instead?

 _Meanwhile, With Charlotte_

She helped out Makino in the bar by cleaning the counter, which was soaked and covered in cigarette bits left by some of the smokers "This is so disgusting, how can people be so gross? Have they ever heard of cup mats and cigar holders?" Charlotte whined

"Well I'm use to it so I don't mind it as much"

"Still, I think we should put on every single table and counter at least 10 cup mats and cigar holders" The two ladies giggled

"I appreciate your help, it gets the job done twice as quicker"

"My pleasure, I needed a break from the boys anyway"

"Whatever do you mean?" Makino blinked

Charlotte stopped cleaning and looked at Makino "Well, the thing is, I'm kind of crushing on one of them"

"Ooh, really, which one?"

"That's the problem, I really like them _both_ and I don't know which one to pick"

Makino suddenly changed her attitude "Oh... well, you know you can't love two people, that isn't right"

"I know, which is why I'm trying to avoid them for the time being"

Makino folded her arms "Is that really a good idea? You cannot run away from your problems"

"But if I never have to face my problems, I won't end up in pain and neither will any one else. That way every one wins, right?" She began giggling and smiling awkwardly, but the look that Makino kept giving her finally made her realize that she was doing the wrong thing "I'm sorry, I know you're right. I just don't want to choose between them because if I choose one, I know the other one will be heart broken and will never forgive me"

Makino put a hand on Charlotte's shoulder "Why don't you spend some time with them? Maybe then you'll be able to decide"

"Y-You mean like... ask them on a date?"

"That's a good suggestion"

"But both at the same time? I don't think I should do that, they might fight in between the hours"

"Then take one tomorrow and then the next day take the other one, simple as that"

Well, not really, now she was stuck deciding which one to take tomorrow without having the other male knowing about it. All though, the real question wasn't who to bring, rather, it was who would it be _safer_ to bring?

 **xxxx**

Having put some thought into it, she finally concluded her decision and chose... Ace! At first she wanted to stick to the whole 'who is going to be much safer' thing, but then she knew Ace would be one of those boyfriends who wouldn't let any other guy touch her and if they kept trying to, he'd end up killing them right on the spot

"A-Ace" Her voice sounding shaky

"Lottie, what's up?"

Her body trembled, but with what emotion. Fear? Nervous? Anxious? Joy? Who knows, maybe all four and perhaps even more?! "U-Um, I wanted t-to ask you s-something..."

"Okay, go ahead"

She gulped "D-Do you want to, if you're not too busy, perhaps go o-out? Just u-us two?"

Ace's eyes widened. His response was calm and ease whilst his mind was thinking otherwise, in his head he was jumping around and saying he was the best and also fireworks were going off! "S-Sure, why not"

"R-Really?!"

"Yeah, it'll be fun"

"O-Okay then!" * _Wow, that went a whole lot easier than I thought it would be_ *

* * *

"I don't know about this Makino, maybe this was a bad idea!" Charlotte was now panicking

"Relax, he said yes didn't he? So that means he does want to go out with you"

"But what if I just stay silent the entire way and not say a word? What if he finds me boring and doesn't like me that way? What if-" Makino cover Charlotte's mouth to stop her blabbering any more ridiculous words

"You'll be fine and trust me when I say, he does like you" She removed her hand from the teen's mouth

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Well... Okay! In that case, could you help me choose my outfit? I normally don't do this, but I want to look nice for him"

"Sure thing. Just tell me what style you want and I'll see what I can do"

 **A Little While Later**

"And the final touch, to add a bit of blush on your cheeks" Makino applied the powered substance onto Charlotte's soft skin and her cheeks were now a glittering pink (not that much) "There, done!" She then grabbed the mirror from the drawer and revealed to Charlotte her reflection "Here are the results! What do yo think?"

Charlotte was immediately breath-taken "Wow Makino! This is amazing!" ( **A/N: I might draw the results of Makino's work, but that's only if y'all want me to ^^** )

After taking a few deep breaths, Charlotte finally felt ready for her date "Okay, I think I'm ready now!"

"Great because he's waiting for you outside right now"

"I-Is he?" She peeked her head out and saw Ace standing by the door, waiting for the girl "Oh, I'm so nervous!"

"You'll be fine, now go have some fun!" Makino pushed the girl out the house, Charlotte stumbled outside which Ace caught in the corner of his eye

"L-Lottie?"

"H-Hi Ace!" She yelped "S-Sorry I took a while, I asked Makino for some help so..." She fixed up her hair once more and presented herself to Ace once more "H-How do I look?" He stared at her a little longer, making her blush in embarrassment "T-That bad, huh?"

He smiled "No way, you look beautiful"

Those words made Charlotte go hot red and made her heart beat an irregular pace "D-D-Do I?"

"'Course" * _She's so nervous she can't even talk properly without stuttering. How can something this cute be real?_ * "You ready to go?"

"Y-eah!" She nodded

The two walked off into the distance, ready to begin their date

 **xxx**

"S-So where are we going Lottie?"

"A-Any where is fine, I didn't really plan any of this"

* _Hmm, I wonder where I should take her that she'd like? Oh I know!_ * "I have an idea, but you'll need to close your eyes when we're nearly there"

"W-Why?"

"It's a surprise" He winked

Another small blush crept up on the girl's face "All-All right"

Ace held Charlotte's hand and took her where ever it was he was taking her * _H-He's holding my hand, he's holding it so tight, I can't believe this is happening! I can feel my face burning up so much that I might die of excitement! No, c'mon Charlotte, pull yourself together!_ *

A long time walking and finally Ace asked her to close her eyes. When she closed them Ace continued guiding her. She could hear some kind of screaming noises in the far distance, she worried at first but then as they got closer the screams were tuned out by joyful music * _Ooh, this sounds nice!_ * "Can I open my eyes?"

"Not just yet~"

They finally arrived at the spot and Ace allowed the girl to open her eyes. When she did she was lit up cheerfully "The carnival!"

"Indeed it is" After purchasing their tickets, they went inside "So what would you like to do first Lottie?"

"Hmm...?" After thinking about it, she wrapped her arms around Ace's left one "Let's go on the most exciting ride first, then eat something"

"Sounds good to me"

The two teens rode on all the coasters, the calm rides and other things for the last hour. The teenage girl then stopped the boy in suspicion "Oh, look at that!" She pointed at a booth with a small little white bear hanging from the prize section "That looks cute"

"Then let's go play"

"Wait, I-I didn't mean-"

"It'll be fun, come on" He grabbed her hand again and the two rushed over to the booth "I'd like to play a game, please" Ace said as he handed over the money to the chick in the booth

* _Aw man, I didn't expect this to happen. He doesn't have to do this, I was just saying..._ *

"Okay. How many rounds would you like to play? If you play one round, you win a small prize. Two rounds is a medium prize and three rounds is an optional prize"

"Three round please"

* _Is he serious? He's so confident and I'm just too shy..._ *

Without realizing it, whilst Charlotte was absent-minded the lady set up the bottles and Ace had already knocked down the first set * _W-Woah, cool!_ * "Nice shot Ace-kun"

"Thanks Lottie"

The lady set the bottles up again and moved out the way as to not get hit "Okay, it's set up again so go whenever you're ready"

Time passed and Ace had knocked down all three rounds of bottles "Congratulations, choose any prize you want"

Ace chose the prize which they came for and handed it to Charlotte, who instantly hugged it tight against her chest "Thank you Ace"

Ace smiled down at the cheerful girl

"You're both such a cute couple"

Both teenagers blinked and stared at the lady in shock. Just as Ace was about to correct her she turned her attention to another customer. The two walked away in complete awkward silence, until one of them finally spoke up

"S-So Lottie, did you have fun today?"

She smiled up at Ace "Yeah! It was great, thanks again for today"

"I should be thanking you for suggestion this"

"Well it was nothing, I-I just thought it be fun if-"

"Well lookie what we have here" Someone interrupted "What a sexy little thing"

* _Oh no, this is the last thing that I need..._ * Ace put an arm in front of Charlotte to protect her

"I'd watch it if I were you" Ace threatened

"Or what?"

"I'd have to call someone to come get the perverted punk who is trying to hit on a 15 year old" Ace didn't let Charlotte go any further until this bastard was gone. But he wasn't trying to show off or anything, he just didn't want to lose Charlotte

"15 you say? Looks like she could be 18 with those breasts"

Charlotte turned a dark shade of scarlet red as she had her hands holding her arms and were across her chest, along that she had a disgusted and disturbed look on her face

"If I were you I'd leave right now, you never know what might happen"

"Oh come on" Another guy appeared out of no where behind Charlotte, he grasped her hand "You can't possibly expect us to let you keep this little hottie all to yourself"

Ace glared at the guy and shoved him aside, then held Charlotte tightly against his own body "Don't you dare touch her"

* _Ace is... protecting me, and he's got me so close to him? I never wanted tonight to end like this!_ *

"Well what are you going to do about it, lover boy?"

Ace thought for a moment. His first idea was 'fight these bastards', but then he remembered what Sabo told him earlier that day * _She's afraid you'll end up killing the ones who hurt her*_ Then it was clear what he had to do. He held Charlotte's hand and then walked off, in the background he could hear them yelling things like 'coward', 'wuss', 'lover-boy' but Ace just let them go over his head. He had to, he didn't want to disappoint the woman he loved

"Ace" Charlotte said as they continued walking "That was very noble of you, but why didn't you fight back?"

"Because" He smiled down at Charlotte, it was a gleaming smile "I didn't want to upset you"

"U-Upset me?" She questioned

"Yeah, don't worry about it too much. Just know" He stopped walking, which made Charlotte stop walking, and connected their foreheads together "I love you too much to let you end up getting hurt because of my stupid actions"

Charlotte blushed hard and couldn't be any happier at the moment "T-T-Thank you..." She bowed her head down so Ace couldn't see her eyes

Ace chuckled to himself, finding the girl's embarrassment cute "Charlotte" He lifted her chin and made no further procession to kiss her. At first Charlotte wanted to deny him, because she did like him but Sabo as well, but she let Ace do his thing so she didn't hurt his feelings

"Can we go home now?" Charlotte asked

"Yeah, I think it's going to rain soon any ways"

The two continued walking, Charlotte wrapped her arms around Ace's right arm and smiled to herself. She had the small white bear in her hand. hat neithe rof them saw on the bear, was the red heart in it's hands with the words ' _I love you_ '

* * *

 **~TBC~**

 **Ugh, finally! Sorry this took so long but I had drawn an absolute blank but I'm back now and hopefully I'll have new ideas! Leave a review, telling me your thoughts and opinions or to give me an idea, thanks! Also, don't forget to F &F (Follow and Favourite) if you enjoyed and want to know when the next chapter comes out :D**

 **Later! ^^**


End file.
